


You Belong To Me (And I Belong To You)

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Slavery, Swearing, references to non-con sex, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Slavery for angst bingo, #6 Restraints for 69_smut, #17 Branding for lover100 and Deep-throat for kink bingo. AU. When Adam's father gives him a trained pleasure slave the day he turns fifthteen, Adam knows he can't do what's expected of him. But Adam is a skilled actor and soon has every one fooled into thinking he's a cruel slave master, when in fact, behind closed doors things are very different between Adam and his slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me (And I Belong To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Adam and Tommy start out in this fic as underage (But it would be legal in there world) but there will be no sex while there underage and no non-con between them.

Pleasure slave, whore, prostitute. Different words, but they all held the same meaning in Adam's world. He'd been taught as a boy all about slaves. He was a lord; it was seen as vital knowledge, as important as any other part of his schooling. He saw slaves every day, always had, but till he'd been taught about them he hadn't understood. He'd thought the men and women in his father’s house were staff, paid to cook and clean, to tend the house, the gardens, to warm his father’s bed. Perhaps on second thought, a whore was different than a pleasure slave. The whores in town might lose most the coin they earned to their pimps, but they were paid. A pleasure slave like any other slave was taken, captured by slavers or during wars, trained for whatever best suited them. A slave was not paid, they got fed, but not well, they had somewhere to live, but it wasn't comfortable. From the moment he had learned what it truly meant to be a slave, it hadn't sat right with Adam. One person shouldn't own another person, he didn't understand the need either, the rich would still be rich if they paid a staff instead of buying slaves. He knew for a fact his father could afford to pay people, that it might even cost less to pay people a fair wage, rather than buy them. But his father wouldn't listen, he said owning slaves showed off a man’s success, that it was a show of wealth and slaves worked harder, because when you worked all you had to lose was your job, a slave could lose their life.  
　  
So when Adam found out that for his birthday, the day he turned fifteen, he would become the owner of his first slave, he was horrified. But his father said it was tradition, every man in his family had taken on a slave. Not just any slave, but a pleasure slave, because he was becoming a man. Adam wanted to fight, to argue, but there was no point, not when it came to his father. His way was the only way and no one, not even his own son, could get away with defying him. So Adam didn't put up any resistance, it was pointless. Instead he tried to think of ways to trick his father until a time came when Adam could make changes. He'd been asked if he wanted a male or female slave, the choice didn't matter to his father, to anyone. It didn't matter, as long as he took a wife when the time came. It didn't matter who he took to bed. He picked a man, but when he asked for a man, he still wasn't sure what he would get. His father’s idea of a man was different to his and Adam was terrified that he would be ordered to take a child to his bed, he planned to defy his father, to trick him, but it would be harder if he was sent a child. A pleasure slave was trained in sexual arts Adam had only heard of, like deep throating, oral sex and anal sex. Things that Adam wanted to experience but not with someone who had no choice.   
　  
He didn't agree with slavery at all, and pleasure slaves, they lived the worst lives he could think of. Taken as children, trained for a role in life that would define them till they died. They were given no choice, they didn't choose a master, they weren't given any say. And Adam couldn't see that as anything other than rape, even if the slave did not fight, it meant nothing. They didn't consent out of desire or to gain anything, they laid down and gave their bodies because it was that or their life. He didn't want to be a rapist. He didn't want someone who was only pretending to be willing. So he agreed to take on his own slave and pretended to be looking forward to the branding ceremony. He was sat between his father and mother in the grand hall, servants busy, always doing something. Adam wondered what it was like to never have a free moment.  
　  
He was trying to act calm, but his stomach was in knots. When the announcement went out that his slave was here, he felt sick. The hall went silent, so many people and Adam was sure his father had invited every one of any importance to the ceremony, because this wasn't about celebrating Adam becoming a man, not really, it was about his father showing off his wealth. His wife, his sons, his home, everything was about money, having more than everyone else and everyone else knowing it. They were just another way to show off, Adam didn't think they mattered to his father beyond that.   
　  
Adam held his breath as the doors opened and two huge men brought in a cloaked figure. He looked slight between them, but his whole body was covered by a floor length black cloak, hood up covering his face and hair. His hands were in front of him, bound in restraints, leather cuffs, connected by a thick silver link. They walked until they were beside the fire pit that had been set up, iron brands already heating, the metal turning red from heat, their family crest heating up, ready to be branded onto Adam's pleasure slave, his family crest and a mark that was Adam's alone. Adam was the one who had to brand him as well. It made his stomach churn. He was going to mark a man, like he was cattle. Less than human, but no good would come of refusing to do it, someone else would, someone who wouldn't hesitate to treat a person like property.  
　  
His Father calls the hall to silence, even though no one is talking, they’re all watching the cloaked figure. Adam's watching him, trying to see anything about the man who he'll soon own, as fucked up as that is. His dad starts giving some lecture, speech about their perfect family, about his eldest son becoming a man. Adam doesn't listen, tuning out as much as he can. He knows he should love his father, but he can't, not seeing how cruel he is to anyone he considers beneath him. He doesn't think his father has a heart in his chest to love anyone with, he wouldn't be surprised if someone cut the guy’s chest open and there was nothing but a dark pit.   
　  
"Adam, come forward and take your first step toward becoming a man." His father orders, walking toward the branding iron and the slave, who is still so still, like a statue.   
　  
Adam gets up, his legs feel like jelly, but he won't let it show. If he makes a fool of his father in front of this many people, his anger would be great and it wouldn't only be directed at Adam, his father's anger was legendary, his brutality known throughout the kingdom they lived in. He reaches his father and keeps his face carefully blank, something he has been trying to perfect from day one because to show his father any emotion is to show him a weakness to exploit. His father would use any kind of emotion Adam shows against him, so he's learned to be like an actor and only show his audience what he wants them to see, even if the audience consists only of his father.   
　  
"Remove his cloak." His father orders on of the two guards and they have to remove the restraints to do so. Adam watches the man’s hands, long graceful looking fingers, pale skin, the cuffs dark against his skin, then when they are removed, Adam can see red marks from the restraints. He hears the cloak hit the floor, but he doesn't look up yet. He watches the restraints being put back on. He wonders why his father thought they were needed, if this pleasure slave has fought against coming here, tried to run or maybe his father just wants to humiliate the man by having him presented to Adam bound and helpless, restrained so he couldn't even fight back if he wanted to.  
　  
Adam looks up and has to fight quickly to keep his thoughts from showing on his face. The man in front of him is beautiful, shoulder length pale blonde hair, warm brown eyes, his features delicate, prettier than handsome, his body slight as well. He's breath taking, he's also no older than Adam and Adam is only considered a man today. He wonders what kind of life the boy, man, in front of him could of had before coming here. He's too perfect to have been taken into training at a later age, which means the only life he has ever known is training for today. Adam can't imagine his whole life being about moulding him into someone who will just be used by another. Learning to deep throat, to give pleasure that way and a dozen others.  
　  
"Hold him." Adam's father orders and the men do, gripping the slave’s arms tightly, even though he doesn't fight against their hold. He stays perfectly still, even as Adam's father unlaces the front of his tunic, bearing the pale skin of his upper chest.   
　  
"Take the brand." His father orders and Adam doesn't hesitate to obey, because he knows that this will happen whether he wants it too or not, best to get it out the way as quickly as possible. So Adam picks up the brand and it feels hot in his hand. He can't imagine how hot the tip is, his crest, it's glowing white and Adam wants to apologize for the pain he knows he's about to cause. But he wouldn't dare to apologize to a slave in front of his father. He's not a fool. His father would probably put the blame on the slaves and have them killed.  
　  
"Mark him as yours, become a man." His father says, voice ringing out across the room, so everyone gathered there can hear him. Adam wants to ask his father how taking away someone's rights and branding them like cattle makes him a man, but he holds his tongue. Now is not the time to make a stand against his father, but it will be and one day he will show his father what it really means to be a man.   
　  
Adam steps forward, meets the slaves eyes, because if he is going to brand this man as his property, he should at least have the guts to look him in the eye. He can't read much in them when he first looks. Chocolate brown, but they don't show even a shred of emotion, not at first. But as Adam keeps eye contact he sees a flicker of something, but it's gone as quickly as it came and Adam doesn't have time to work out what it might have meant, he's hesitated long enough. He presses the brand to the pale skin his father exposed, he'd thought the man might scream, but he is silent, jaw clenching, eyes closing, but he doesn't even whimper. It makes Adam wonder what his life has been like, if he can stand silently through that kind of pain. The smell of burning flesh makes him feel ill, but if the man he's marking can stand through a branding, take it without crying or calling out from pain, then Adam can make it through without being sick. He's been told how long to keep the brand against flesh and when times up, he pulls the brand back, setting it down without really looking. He can't take his eyes off of the brand, the symbol equivalent of writing property of Adam Lambert, burnt into his chest. He doesn't want to own a person, doesn't think he should, but he smiles when his dad starts talking, like there isn't anything wrong, like he's happy about this.  
　  
He's relieved when his father announces that Adam is to go to his chambers, to continue on his path to manhood. Adam's just glad he doesn't have to stay here on display, a walking talking example of his father’s wealth and power. He heads to his room, the guards follow, leading the still restrained slave to Adam's rooms. They explain his father’s orders, that the slave must be restrained whenever he's left alone and at night. He's not allowed freedom, not even within the walls of Adam's bedroom. The moment the guards leave, he locks the door and then uses the key they gave him to remove his pleasure slave’s restraints. Confusion shows briefly, but his face quickly goes blank again. He probably thinks Adam is removing the restraints so that they can have sex, even though the guards had recommended keeping him restrained the first time they had sex.  
　  
"What's your name?" Adam asks, putting the cuffs on a dresser, so that he can put them on if he knows someone will be here to see. He hates thinking of a person as slave. He wants a name to call him by.  
　  
"Thomas Joseph." He says softly. He looks almost surprised that Adam's even asking.  
　  
"Which do you prefer? Thomas or Thomas Joseph?" He can at least do this, call him by the name he prefers, instead of using the title of what he is, like it's his name, the way his father does.  
　  
"Tommy." His voice is almost a whisper and it feels almost like he's not used to talking.  
　  
"My name’s Adam." He still reminds Adam of a statue, he's so still.  
　  
"Yes, master." Tommy nods.  
　  
"You can call me Adam when we're alone. I don't need you to call me Master when it's just us." Adam says firmly.  
　  
"Yes, Adam." Tommy says, tone flat and it's so obvious that he's waiting for Adam to do something, something terrible.  
　  
Adam goes to the chest at the foot of his bed, doesn't miss the flinch that Tommy tries to hide and he wonders what kind of horror Tommy is expecting Adam to pull out of the chest. What he has are comfortable clothes for Tommy to change into, something he can sleep in.  
　  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Tommy. I won't even touch you if you don't want me to, you’re safe here." he holds out the clothes to Tommy, who looks confused.  
　  
"You look like something is on your mind. You can tell me if you want. You don't need to watch your words around me." Adam keeps his voice gentle. He feels like he's trying to gentle a frightened animal.  
　  
"You branded me. I am yours, but you do not seem to want to make use of me." Tommy frowns.  
　  
"I don't want to rape you, Tommy." Adam can't think of anything worse than being handed over to be violated by a stranger, knowing it'll last till they no longer want you.  
　  
"You’re my master, I'm yours to do with as you wish, it would not be rape." Tommy says softly and it’s obvious he is afraid of doing what he feels he has to offer.  
　  
"As my pleasure slave, you are not allowed to say no. I don't see that as the same as saying yes and meaning it." Adam says firmly.  
　  
He gives Tommy the clothes and sends him into the bathroom to change. When he's finished, Adam tells him to rest in the bed. He picks up the discarded clothing Tommy had worn for the branding ceremony and takes them with him to the bathroom. He strips and masturbates, trying not to think of the beautiful blonde in his bed. When his orgasm is close, he makes sure that he comes all over the clothing he gathered up. He leaves it for the slave who cleans his rooms to find. He knows for a fact she'll report back to his farther and the come covered clothing will convince his father that Adam made use of his pleasure slave. He gets ready for bed and then gets in with Tommy. He can feel the other man tense, even though Adam has left a huge gap between them.  
　  
"I won't use you like you’re some object to get off. My farther must think I am, but I won't." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"Do you not want me?" Tommy asks softly.  
　  
"You’re beautiful and if you were willing, I would take you to bed in an instant. But you’re not here willingly, you’re here because my father bought you. I branded you and you’re mine, but the way I see it is that it's my job to take care of you. I hope we can be friends and then one day, once my father is gone, I will free all of his slaves, including you." Adam promises.  
　  
"You mean that. I can tell, you really mean it." Tommy says, something close to awe in his voice.  
　  
"I don't think people should be able to brand people, own them and one day, when I'm a man, man of the house, I will try and make up for the cruelty of my father. Inside this room, treat me and talk to me like we are friends. I will only use restraints on you when others are around. I will make them think I am using you for my own pleasure, but I won't." Adam explains.  
　  
Tommy looks worried still, but he doesn't flinch every time Adam moves in the bed, so he thinks it's making progress. He won't lie and pretend he doesn't want Tommy. He doesn't think he has ever wanted anyone more, but he can't stand the idea of sleeping with someone who is only pretending to be willing to avoid death. He won't break his word to Tommy. Just because he can picture those pink lips wrapped around his dick, taking his whole length, trained as he is. It would be incredible, but he will not take from Tommy what he would be forced to give.   
　  
It takes weeks for Tommy to believe that Adam has no plans to force him into servicing his needs. The more time they spend together, the more Tommy seems to warm to him. When they are alone, they talk and Adam likes having a friend that he doesn't have to worry about keeping himself in check around them, out of fear they'll go running to his father. He finds himself trusting Tommy more and more each day, opening up to him in a way he has never been able to do before. When they are in public, he acts like Tommy is nothing but his slave, always making sure that Adam's brand on him is always on show. His father always watches them, like he's looking for any sign that Tommy isn't the perfect slave. He can't help but think of how Tommy would feel underneath him, stray thoughts, pink lips taking him, but he never makes a move, never will. Friends in private, slave and master in public. It works for them, as weeks turn into months. Adam couldn't imagine his life without Tommy.  
　  
+++++++++++++++++++  
　  
Three years later   
　  
He takes Tommy's restraints off, it's a familiar process. Tommy isn't allowed to come to meals with his restraints off and his brand, Adam's mark has to be on show. He tries to keep his father away from Tommy, but tonight his father had ended up seated next to Tommy and that always made him tense, so Tommy hadn't eaten very much at the meal, but he has drunk enough wine to leave him tipsy, swaying on the spot as Adam removes his restraints.   
　  
"Your father looks at me." Tommy says suddenly when Adam only has the first half of the restraints off, one leather cuff hanging loose, the other still tight around his wrist. He can eat with them on, but they mark him as a slave. If he ran, even with his brand covered, everyone would know he was a slave.  
　  
"What do you mean?" Adam asks.  
　  
"He looks at me like he wishes he hadn't given me to you, like he wishes he'd kept me for himself." Tommy slurs as Adam goes to work on the rest of the restraint.  
　  
"I've noticed." Adam's seen it since the beginning, but he hadn't thought Tommy had seen it.   
　  
"He hates that your brand is on me, when it could have been his. I don't want to be his, I'm yours." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"Well he can't have you. I won't let him hurt you or use you." Adam promises. He uses one hand to put the restraints to one side, the other he uses to keep Tommy steady.   
　  
"Because, I'm yours." Tommy says, his hands coming to rest on Adam's chest.  
　  
"Yes, you’re mine." Hearing Tommy say it means more than restraint or a brand. Those things don't allow a person to own a person, but Tommy saying it, offering himself over; mind, body and soul.   
　  
"I wear your brand. I sleep in your bed. You have the key to my restraints. But you've not touched me once in all these years." Tommy sighs.  
　  
"I told you that first day I wouldn't force you." They've been over this countless times over the years. He doesn't know why Tommy is bringing it up now.   
　  
"It would not be force." Tommy says firmly.  
　  
"Because you’re my pleasure slave?" Adam asks, because he knows Tommy knows how he feels about slavery.  
　  
"No, because I am yours, Adam." Tommy says and then he kisses Adam gently. If Tommy had called him master or looked at him with anything other than vulnerability in his eyes, Adam would have pushed him away, instead he allows the kiss.  
　  
"I did that because I wanted to, not because I was trained to." Tommy tells him as he pulls back from the kiss.   
　  
"You’re saying you want me?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Yes, so much. I've wanted you more each second of each day since I met you. I want to be with you, to stay with you even after you take over from your uncle and free the slaves." Tommy says, voice clear, like maybe this is more than just the drink talking.  
　  
"I'd give you a place in my life, even if it's not in my bed. You don't have to do anything to make me want you around." He wants Tommy more than anything, but he only wants Tommy if he honestly wants him back.   
　  
"If you do not want me, just say it, don't make up excuses. I want you, the way a lover wants their lover, not the way a slave loves a master." Tommy says with such raw honesty that Adam can't help but believe him.  
　  
"We take it slow. If you want to be my lover, let me court you like one." Not that he knows about any such thing. His hand is the only sexual pleasure he has ever known.  
　  
"Slow, three years is not slow enough?" Tommy asks, but he's smiling.  
　  
"I won't be hurried." Adam says, trying to stay firm, even as he leans in and kisses Tommy, short, brief, and gentle.   
　  
They share a bed that night, but Adam keeps his hands, his everything too himself. He wants to be sure that Tommy wants him. He wakes up to Tommy deep throating his cock and the first thing he thinks is that he must have forgotten to put on the restraints Tommy wears to bed. He gasps, pushing the blankets back so he can see that it is in fact Tommy deep throating him. Adam moans at the sight; blonde hair, pink lips, hollowed cheeks. Warm, wet heat; he's never felt anything like this before.   
　  
"Tommy." Adam gasps out, one hand going to Tommy's head, hand on soft hair. He thinks he means to stop Tommy, but then Tommy swallows around his cock and he finds his hand cradling Tommy's head instead.  
　  
"Tommy, please, going to come, please." Adam moans. He's never been with anyone like this, never had a blowjob, let alone been deep throated. He's heard about many sexual practices, fantasized about them, but he never imagined this, couldn't have known how good it would feel.   
　  
"Tommy." Adam pants, his fingers threaded through Tommy's hair.   
　  
He warns Tommy again when he feels his orgasm rippling through him and Tommy doesn't pull off, he just stays sucking Adam down, swallowing his come, licking at Adam till he's nothing but a sweaty mess. Tommy finally lifts his head, crawling up Adam's body. He comes and claims Adam's mouth in a kiss. He can taste himself, but he finds himself liking it a lot more than he thought he would.   
　  
"What was that for?" Adam asks softly, his lips brushing against Tommy's as he talks.  
　  
"You said we could do this as lovers, not master and slave. So I have just as much right to seduce you as you me. And I plan to seduce you." Tommy smiles softly, looking so pleased with himself and it makes Adam smile back.   
　  
"You want to seduce me?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Yes, I want you to see how much I want you." Tommy says, smiling softly at Adam. He looks so good like this, sprawled on top of Adam, hair a mess and smile sweet. He thinks maybe letting Tommy seduce him as well might be a really good idea.   
　  
He leaves Tommy restraints off at night after that, putting them on after Tommy deep throats him and he gets Tommy off, clumsily, but improving slowly each time they are together. He only puts the restraints on when he knows someone else will be coming in the room, someone who will see Tommy free and tell his farther. He spends hours with his mouth on Tommy's, kissing him and hours with his mouth on Tommy's body. He learns every inch of skin; nipples, branded skin and unmarked skin. He worships Tommy's body with his hands and mouth, getting Tommy to teach him how to deep throat, so he can give his lover the same pleasure as Tommy gives him. It takes him a while to get it, to be able to breathe out through his nose. He feels like Tommy has left a brand on his heart, as lasting as the brand Adam put on Tommy's skin all those years ago. Just as Tommy has introduced him to physical pleasure, taught him things like how to take Tommy's cock into his throat without choking, he has also shown Adam new emotions. He has always cared for Tommy, but now it goes beyond anything he has ever felt before, for anyone.   
　  
He tries to take Tommy on dates, without it looking like they are dating, like romantic meals in his room, peaceful walks when his father isn't around. It's hard to date when you can't do it publicly, but he wants to woo Tommy properly. He already feels like they are skipping steps with Tommy deep throating him every morning, but he can't bring himself to ask Tommy to stop doing something that feels so good, better than any orgasm he has ever had alone. It might not be perfect, but he thinks it's enough that Tommy sees Adam hasn't just decided to start using him after all these years of not using Tommy for the purpose he was trained for. In public, they are master and slave, but in private they are lovers.   
　  
Apparently he's taking things too slow though, because one night when he is on his bed, kissing Tommy, his lover pulls back, a look in his eye that Adam can't read.   
　  
"What's wrong?" Adam asks, afraid he's pushed too far, let his hands wander somewhere Tommy isn't ready to be touched. He’s not sure he has ever had his hands this low on Tommy's waist before.  
　  
"Nothing, I just, I want, make love to me?" Tommy blurts out, his cheeks going a little pink.   
　  
"Are you sure? I've never dated anyone, so I'm kind of lost about what is considered too slow or fast." Adam sighs. He hates his inexperience at times like these, but a big part of him loves that he and Tommy are having their first times together.   
　  
"I was trained in the ‘how’ when it comes to sex; how to do it, how to make it pleasurable, but I don't know when it's normal to sleep with someone in a relationship. I know about being a slave, not a lover." Tommy sighs, glancing at the restraints beside the bed, like he thinks they could go back to that.   
　  
"I think if it felt right to ask, then it's time." Adam says softly and then they are kissing again, Tommy pushing Adam back on the bed, his hips straddling Adam's, his naked chest hot against Adam's bare chest, a little rough were Adam branded him. Back on that day he never imagined this happening, Tommy in his bed, truly willing.   
　  
They kiss while stripping out of what's left of their clothing and Tommy gets up to find the oil his room is always stocked with, that until recently Adam had only been using to slick his own hand. Adam expects Tommy to hand him the oil, but Tommy sets it aside. He pins Adam to the bed and before Adam knows it, his arms are restrained, tied together above him, lashed to the bed. He doesn't even feel a moment of panic, his trust in Tommy too strong for that. Tommy straddles his waist again, then reaches for the small bowl of oil. He slicks his own fingers and begins opening up his own body. The sight alone has Adam arching against his restraints.   
　  
Tommy wraps a slick hand around Adam's cock, positioning him and then Adam's dick is slowly surrounded by tight heat. It feels like nothing he has ever felt before, tighter and hotter than even Tommy's throat around his shaft. Adam thinks he'll come if he moves, but Tommy proves him wrong as he starts to roll his hips, lifting himself up slowly before rocking down onto Adam. If he were to die right now, with Tommy's face as it is right in this moment, Adam would die happy. But he's as far from dying as he's ever been. He's never felt this alive before. He was taught about sex before he was given a pleasure slave, but they never told him it could feel like this.   
　  
He'd known it would feel good, in the way everything has felt good with Tommy, from kissing to deep throating. Hell, hugs from Tommy have his heart racing, but this is different. He feels closer to Tommy, not just physically. Tommy is trusting him with his body and Adam is trusting Tommy when it comes to restraining his arms. They've made themselves vulnerable to each other and Adam has never been happier. He can't help but think back to the day when he got Tommy, is always reminded of it by the brand on his chest, but right now an image of Tommy small and afraid, but hardly showing it, Adam branding him. In that moment he owned Tommy, but in this moment, Tommy owns him, too.   
　  
He thrusts up into Tommy's body, but restrained as he is Tommy has most of the control over the pace. He's happy to let Tommy lead, to move in time with his lover. The only downside to the restraints being that he can't get a hand on Tommy's cock. He's close and trying to hold off longer, but he can't, everything feels too good and before he knows it, his hips are jerking up sharply as his orgasm hits him, spilling his seed into Tommy's body. Tommy moves, lifting up off of Adam's cock and sliding forward, till his groin is in front of Adam's mouth. He opens wide, knowing what Tommy wants, what he needs. He's so glad Tommy has taught him to take him like this, even though deep throating was only meant to be a skill possessed by pleasure slaves.   
　  
Tommy is gentle as he thrusts into Adam's mouth, his throat and Adam hums at the pleasure he gets from knowing he can give this to Tommy, a pleasure the rules said he should never experience. As only pleasure slaves are taught to deep throat and they are not permitted to have sex with each other. If Tommy had been given to another master, probably any man other than Adam, he would have never had anyone take him in their mouths. Tommy pulls back when he comes, careful not to choke Adam. Tommy always handles Adam a level of consideration that Adam doubts most slave masters do when their pleasure slaves are deep throating them, sharing this is further proof that their relationship is more than slave and master; they are lovers.  
　  
Adam smiles, feeling lazy and happy as Tommy takes the restraints off him. He'd never thought he would get off on being restrained and he wonders if Tommy does, thinks maybe he'll have to ask him one day, get him tied up in his restraints and suck his cock till he tells Adam how hot it gets him. Tommy can be a quiet man, but he's often loud when Adam's mouth is on his cock; yet another benefit of learning to deep throat. He can use it to make his lover vocal.   
　  
They clean and straighten everything out, including themselves. The restraints left beside the bed so that Adam can put them on Tommy in the morning, when others will be around to see him. Adam pulls Tommy under his arm, cuddling his lover close. They always go to sleep like that, as lovers and then wake up to play the role of Master and Slave. Adam cannot wait for the day when he can hang up the restraints along with his role as master. When he can look at Tommy's brand and see something that brought them together, not something that marks Tommy as a slave. He can't wait for the day when he can walk with Tommy unrestrained at his side, show the world Tommy as the man he loves, not the man he owns, show them all that he is as much Tommy's, as Tommy is his.  
　  
The End.


End file.
